Cat goes meow, but Death goes rawr
by Lilitu Nightmare
Summary: Death has friends, but they are animals. And they aren't exactly the cuddling kind either, Dust is a perverted crow and Despair would rather ear your ear than hug you. What is Death without a bit of fuzzy fun in his life? This one is a Death with an OC story, If you likely, leave a review! I have plans to complete other stories before this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a story thing that I came up with because I love cats (got two) and woke up this morning with one laying over my feet and the other on my face. Lovely way to wake up, but I love them anyway. This is supposed to be a sweet story that may seem a bit cheesy, but I sincerely hope that you like it since I worked on this when I could've been working on something else. Anyway, enjoy, review and send your loves!**

* * *

Dust was a friend, a friend of Death himself, though most considered the crow to be a pet of Death's instead. To the horseman, Dust was Death's partner and friend, no more, no less. Despair was his horse who was always in the stable next to the horseman's personal lodge while not in battle and Dust was normally perched somewhere in the house. That day, Death couldn't locate either of his animal friends and it made the horseman feel something he never thought that he would feel.

Fear.

"Despair?" Death bellowed over the fields as he searched for his beloved friends. "Dust!" neither animal came to greet the horseman which gave Death a sinking feeling. He drug his feet on the ground and began to shiver, more or less angry than anything else at that point when Despair came charging from the woods. The flames on his steed has bits of plants stuck in mid flight around the ends, showing Death that he wasn't far. Death crossed his arms and reached out to take the horse back with him, but Despair jumped out of reach and trotted back into the forest.

"Where are you going? Is something wrong with Dust?" Death followed the horse into the shrubbery anyways, worrying about the crow since he wasn't worried about Despair anymore. He had tumbled through bramble and brush, so the horseman wasn't very happy when they reached the clearing that was a meadow in the center of the wooded area. Death looked around when he heard Dust cawing frantically and spotted the wings of the crow. As Death approached, he realized that Dust wasn't in any danger at all, but in fact seemed to be encouraging life to something laying pathetically on the ground. Of course Death couldn't quite see it properly, but he saw that it was a black furry creature with a gash on it's side. It seemed to just lay there, not making a noise, so Death carefully got down and scooped the soft creature into his large hand, it didn't even fill his hand. It make a small squeak that sounded almost like a mew and a tail moved slightly, making Death tense slightly. Dust flew up to his hand and nudged the furry ball, which opened up to reveal a creature with four slender black legs and paws, a pink nose, two sharp ear and two bright pink eyes that looked sick. Death, who was captivated by the eyes didn't even realize that he was walking back to the house he lived in when he snapped out of it. He had hit his foot on the door after he had contained eye contact with that small but adorable creature, he might've walked right through the door if the creature hadn't fallen unconscious. Death mumbled that he would have to find out what it was as he entered the house and set the small thing on a pillow and went to retrieve some bandages. Once he had, he came back to find Dust sitting on the pillow cawing at the creature which made a weak mew in return to the crow's call. Death sighed and sat down, where he carefully rubbed a disinfectant onto the wound then wrapped it. Perhaps Death would make a new friend this way, the little creature perhaps wanting to stay since it would be safer in his home than outside with the larger things. Dust had disappeared while the horseman dealt with his guest's wounds, but was flying right back when he was done, holding paper in his beak. Death jerked the page from the crow and read it, there were drawings of creatures that looked rather like his guest, but angry and vicious while baring teeth and arching backs. The page also claimed that his guest was something called a feline or on Eden, a cat.

Death smiled beneath his mask and noted that the injured cat on the pillow didn't seem vicious like the ones on the paper. "This little thing couldn't hurt a fly." he shook his head and moved the cat to lay down where it was then set it on his chest with a content sigh and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There. This is a story that has already been written up, but I'm not going to update it till I have completed the other two that I have on my plate right now. Im fearing a writers block coming soon and I really am worried since I have all these ideas and bother to do with them, so I am writing them as I go. If you all want more of this story, then say so and I may start putting other chapters of it up. Anyway, cheerio!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So since I have excess time and a very clean house, I have decided that I will be brave and work on a third story as well since people seemed to like it!**

* * *

Death snored loudly on the couch, but his fuzzy friend didn't seem to mind. The other three horsemen stood over Death and stared at him, Strife even asking if the cat was a wart. Death woke up to hearing the cat's pitiful mewing and to see Strife poking it.

"Strife!" Death kicked Strife in the head and held onto the cat. "Apologize, or I will rend your hands from your arms and stick them up your-"

"Gah! Im sorry for poking that thing!" His younger brother put his hands up in surrender as he backed away.

"Aww… She is so cute!" Fury rubbed the cat's head gently and cooed.

"How do you know it's a she?" War tilted his head and stared at the pink eyes.

"I can just tell. What are you gonna call the little darling, Death?" Death rubbed his head slightly as the cat turned her pink gaze up to her savior.

"What about Eclipse?" she mewed in response and licked his hand making Death jump. "Gah, her tongue is rough!" Death squirmed and tried not to toss her from the strange feeling and Strife laughed.

Fury giggled and petted Eclipse some more. "She is so sweet." Eclipse mewed again and moved up, putting her front paws on Death's chest and pressing her head against Death's chin. "Aww! That means that she trusts you!"

"Oh and you know pussy language now? Oh wait, never mind." War punched Strife once he had stopped talking and began to cuss him out since he seemed to like the small feline as much as the other horsemen. Death glared while Fury payed no heed to her brother and continued to faun over Eclipse.

* * *

**I did the research, when a kitty presses their head against you willingly it means they are saying I love you or I trust you. In the wild, you will never see any kind of cat do it to anything but their mates or their young. Sorry the chapter is uber short, but I don't have a firm grip on this one just yet! Ta ta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, I am bored out of my mind with a clean house and being snowed into my house. This one will likely be a lot longer than anything Ive done before. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eclipse was doing was Fury called a cross between kitten yoga and bathing. Death's new kitten had one delicate back paw stretched into the air with her other back paw stretched out in front of her, her two front paws on either side of the leg in the air while her rough pink tongue lapped over the thick, plush fur. Her little ears were perked and her rose colored eyes were squeezed shut. Overall, Death thought that she was the most adorable thing that he had ever seen which was new for him. Dust was more of a tool than anything, he spared the crow's life on account that he was very helpful but then again, Dust had been Death's companion since the nephillim's secrets were granted to the recently deceased Crowfather. Yet, Dust had a green glow about him, just as Crowfather did so Death had his suspicions that Dust was really Crowfather but could never prove that fact. While Death had been lost in thought, his head laying near where Eclipse was grooming herself, said kitten had planted her little paws on Death's mask, successfully startling him. When Death jumped from being startled, Eclipse read it as him being upset and shrank back into the cushion on Death's couch while mewing a frightened noise as her nephillim as he sat up. She quickly realized that she hadn't angered him, but scared him and this made the little rose eyed kitten mew happily and jump around on Death's lap.

"Calm down, small one, lest you give yourself a heart attack from all that excitement." Death chuckled as he stroked Eclipse's head, making her stop and purr loudly, her tiny body vibrating to the point she was slowly moving across his leg as she sat there and enjoyed the scratch. "Well, that is one way to calm you down."

Eclipse mewed her response and rolled onto her back, Death immediately scratched her belly while his kitten tried to sink her razor sharp kitten claws into his hand. There was a sharp knocking at the door not a second later and before Death could answer, Strife strode into the house. "The council calls for us, Death, all four of us." Death stopped scratching him new pet and looked up at Strife. He hadn't heard his younger brother be that serious since he had told Death about what War was framed for so Death felt a twinge of fear deep inside him. Not wasting another moment Death scooped up Eclipse and set her on his shoulder before half running out the door. Just when the elder horseman was about to summon Despair, Strife stopped him. "Is it really a good idea to bring fluff ball with you?"

"She has a name and she is my back up!" Death beamed proudly as he set the kitten on the back of Despair's neck. "And Eclipse is going to come with me!" Strife simply shook his head and summoned his horse, Animosity. The two horsemen were on their way to the portal that lead to the Burning Council as soon as Strife stopped complaining about the kitten that Death seemed to want to carry around everywhere with him. _(A/N I use to carry a black cat with pumpkin orange eyes everywhere with me, she was the purrfect size to lay on my shoulder and not fall, she went everywhere with me till she disappeared on Devils night. I was so upset TT_TT) _The trip to the portal wouldn't have taken more than an hour if there hadn't been skeletons to stop them every five minutes and giant boulders blocking normal pathways, instead the two horsemen were trying to find a way into the portal the long way which took them an entire day. Eclipse took to singing the song of her people when the three moons rose into the velvet sky, though Death seemed to like it, Strife threatened to shoot the kitten after a while. Once the threat was issued, the two brothers began to argue.

"I am sure you like your arms where they are, _brother._" Death growled angrily when Strife pulled the gun on the yowling kitten

"How can you like that awful noise?!" Strife exclaimed as he jammed Redemption back into it's hoister.

"It isn't awful, she is singing for us to pass time."

"It sounds like a hawk in an opera."

"No, it sounds like a sorrowful melody!"

"You are messed up."

"I am Death!", Death laughed maniacally as Eclipse made a noise to match the laugh.

"What a pair, the balance is doomed." _(A/N: Quotish from Fable 3!) _Strife sighed as he palmed his mask in a disgusted manner. Death was happy that his younger brother decided to be quiet and hopefully listen to Eclipse. She didn't sound too terrible as she yowled, but she was a cat and cat's shouldn't sing, ever. Strife decided to zone out, trying to save his sanity before it was cat yowled out of his mind. The younger of the two horsemen was ecstatic when he saw War and Fury standing in front of the portal, waiting patiently for the other two members of their brotherhood. Eclipse stopped yowling and looked up at the portal then up at Death and mewed happily.

"Yes, we have finally arrived." Death gently scratched her ear then put her on his shoulder.

Fury immediately protested bring Eclipse into the chamber. "The council might not like her there."

"Then they don't like her. They won't hurt the innocent though." Death brushed his sister off and walked through the portal, the smell of sulphur and burning things immediately made Eclipse mew in disgust. The heat was blistering but didn't seem bother the horseman or his kitten, the lava popped and made hissing noises as they passed by. The other horsemen followed and bowed down before three massive mountainous faces, Eclipse jumped off of Death's shoulder when he did and put her head down and her hind end up in the air to bow down as well. The horsemen couldn't help it, they burst into laughter and fell over at how adorable the little kitten was being. Even the council was amused by the kitten and gave her a gift, a small set of armor that would protect her as she went with Death.

By the time the horsemen stopped laughing, the council composed itself and spoke in it's deep voice.** "A threat to the balance has ****arisen. Death and War, you must go to Eden to find the children of man responsible. Fury and Strife, you must find the demon that is on the other end of the problem." **

Eclipse looked up and mewed at the massive head in the middle. **"And you will accompany Death and War to find the humans."**

_**/ Line break /**_

_**(Eclipse P.O.V)**_

Everything looked so frightening yet I wasn't scared. There was fire and fire water everywhere that I could see from my perch on Death's shoulder. I felt so safe there where no one other than Dust had sat. Death always had his mask on, most would think it to be ivory, but it was made of bone, like he had ripped someones face off. According to Dust, Death and the other three were nephillim and they had killed their families a long time ago to protect something called the balance. The other three were right behind Death and I in the weird fire place and we were right in front of three mounds that had creepy faces carved into them. This must've been the council because Death knelt before the mounds with faces.

"Nya!" I yelled as I sprang from Death's shoulder. I tried to do what they were doing and knelt down as best I could before the faces and I heard laughing behind me. I didn't look up because I was so embarrassed, but the mounds seemed happy because they gave me clothes. It was some kind of armor that looked like what Death wore. They then spoke of some quest and I nya'ed at them to ask where I was to go and they simply replied **"And you will accompany Death and War to find the humans."**

_**/ Line break /**_

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

Death growled as he sliced off another demon's head. He spotted Eclipse nearby clawing another demon's eye out and smiled at how helpful she was trying to be. She hadn't gotten hurt once since they had arrived on Earth, War nearly hit her with Chaoseater a few times since she immobilized demons with her cuteness.

Actually it was her claws, but that was aside the point. Eclipse hopped over heads and clawed out eyes, making it easier for the horsemen to eliminate their threat. After the demons were all dead, Eclipse hopped around happily and mewed at Death who scooped her back onto his shoulder. The horsemen had easily retrieved their target and were headed back to the portal to take the prisoner back to the council. The human was a teenage female with an attitude. She was lured out by Eclipse then the horsemen grabbed her. She swooned over Death for a few minutes then proceeded to hate on him since he seemed to only be interested in his cat. Eclipse looked at the human sadly and got a glare of pure hatred back. The kitten receiving the glare decided that she didn't like girls that were like this and hissed at her which caused Death to turn and heavily scold the girl till she cried. If Eclipse could smile, Death swore she would've been. The little kitten reminded him of himself in many ways and the other horsemen thought Death and his cat were going to be the balance's doom which would imply that they were quite the pair. War stared at Death as he chattered at the kitten that was sitting on Despair's head, who in turned mewed in response. It was a was smart cat, War would agree but too smart to be natural especially with how the eyes looked. Strife simply remained jealous of the small ball of fluff, while Fury loved Eclipse as if she were Fury's own pet. However, little did any of them know that a little kitten could be a threat to the balance, and to the horseman's life.

**_/ Line break /_  
**

For once, the council was pleased with something the horsemen had done without any extras. Eclipse mewed cutely at them and they lost their ability to be angry with War for killing one of the prisoners that Strife and Fury brought back with them. Once they were out of the chamber, Eclipse jumped on War's shoulder and hissed at him angrily as if scolding him for killing a prisoner, the horrified look on the baby horseman's face causing the rest of the brotherhood to crack up with laughter. Death quickly decided to grab his kitten before she tried to claw War or any of the others, which seemed like a recipe for disaster. The troublesome two were on their way back home as soon as they were able, Eclipse standing on Despair's head while enjoying the wind and Death smiling at Eclipse happily, even though his mask prevented her from seeing his smile. Death had been so focused on the kitten that was mewing into the wind, he didn't notice a skeleton run up and swing a sword at Despair's legs. Eclipse hit the ground first with a dull thud and Death fell onto the ground with rage, the skeleton didn't even know what hit him when the horseman brought harvester down on his head. Death had scooped up the dazed Eclipse rather quickly, startling her into sinking her claws into Death's hand. Death grunted in pain and nearly dropped his beloved pet then looked at her in confusion as she seemed to look down guiltily. The horseman hugged Eclipse and started walking home since his mount was temporarily disabled, the small fluff ball curled up against his chest. Eclipse immediately went and curled up on Death's desk, a miserable sigh leaving the ball that was her. Death looked at her sadly and walked into his bedroom in the adjoining room, dropping his armor carelessly on the ground as he walked. The mask was the last to fly off in a a random direction before Death flopped onto his bed, falling almost immediately into much needed sleep.

Death's dream void was generally either empty or plagued with nightmares. The horseman floated there, hoping it was to stay empty. Unfortunately, it was not so. The scene changed to the battle field full of the bodies of Death's brethren and in the center of it all, Death stood like a statue. Though this dream wasn't the same as the others. Death stiffened as he felt a presence behind him, the presence set a small dainty hand on the small of his back which made him turn around. His scythe was raised above his head to strike down what he thought was going to be a demon, but saw rose colored eyes and immediately dropped his scythe. Standing sky clad in front of him was a furry biped creature that stood shoulder height to him with long black hair that trailed down to it's slim waist, a rose pink highlight across the front of it's hair. A pair of delicate ears twitched on this creature's head and a tail swished behind it. The curves and definition of it's chest implied that this creature was a female, but looked like Eclipse. Death stepped back from her and she reached back out and touches his arm, her touch was delicate, like the rest of her.

"Eclipse?"

"The one and only." Death was shocked by her reply. "Are you surprised?"

"What was your first guess?" Death rolled his eyes sarcastically

"The way you said my name." She purred lightly and looked up at him with a loving look.

"Eclipse… Th-this isn't real…" Death reached out and cupped her cheek with his large hand.

"It isn't right now because I am still small."

"A baby, no a kitten. An animal." His hand pulled away from her cheek and she looked sad.

"I was hoping that this way you would realize that I'm not just an animal." The dream began to fade the moment she finished her sentence.

"Wait! No!" Death cried out and reached for the biped cat once more, only to grab nothing. He was in his dream void again, lonely as the day he slaughtered his kin.

* * *

**Wooo! Ive been writing this all day! So, what do you think, am i going to fast, should I slow down? Any ideas what I could do with this? Should I avoid the furry section? Well? Do tell me with ****reviews! Bye bye sweeties!**


End file.
